


Snow Angel

by Faerillis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First work - Freeform, Snowball Fight, a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerillis/pseuds/Faerillis
Summary: My OTP is showing. The (Young) Overwatch team is in Switzerland investigating a potentially dangerous Omnic Cell. Ana has only ever seen the hard, damp snows of Vancouver before and is enthralled by the light, fluffy snow there; so while Blackwatch is off doing Recon, the Overwatch team indulges her in her first, proper snowball fight! Jack is clearly smitten but Ana doesn't think much of it, she's too distracted by her larger-than-life Lieutenant and Rein? Well he's.... Rein.





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I first thought of this as soon as I saw Rein's new Highlight Intro for Winter Wonderland and almost immediately sent the roughest of drafts to my friend. She saw it and encouraged me to work on it... then invited me to join AO3 so, yeah, here it is! Very open to critiques, the only way to get better is to see what needs the most work :)

It wasn’t that Ana had never seen snow before, her various trips with the Egyptian Military as well as the time she’d spent in Vancouver with her Husband had given her some experience with it; snow was crunchy as it fell and lightly dusted the streets and nearly hard-packed enough ice the next day. This? This was different. It was light, fluffy and though the cold should have been unwelcoming, there was an undeniable magic to it that screamed out to her and the Overwatch team was all too happy to show her all the wonders of it. Most of them anyways.

They were in Switzerland, sequestered in a lodge a little outside Davos, investigating rumours of an Omnic Cell with some potentially deadly ambitions and Blackwatch had left to do their Recon; not before young Jesse McCree had demanded they save the first snowball fight for him…. a demand that had already fallen through.

The grounds outside the cabin were dug up with a fitting degree of military precision, snow barricades and various forms of cover had dotted the area and everyone there had been split up into two teams. It was nearly midday and the teams had dwindled down to three people a piece:

Ana had picked off almost all of the more junior members on Jack’s team despite her inexperience, while Jack’s schoolboyish crush was shining through as he had been trying and failing to show off and get Ana the entire time. Torbjorn, whose little ones had clearly trained him into an expert Snowball Fighter, had picked his slack up with no trouble and demolished most of her team. Winston (on Jack’s team) and Tracer (on her own) were entirely focused on their “duel”, which between Winston’s leaps and Tracer’s constant blinking was an amazing spectacle.

And that left her with only… Lieutenant Wilhelm. He was gigantic, and oafish and… glorious. If he hadn’t been there she likely would have already struck out the other two on the other side, but between the hilarity of watching him try to hide behind snow embankments designed for someone half his height with his knees by his ears and watching the way his hair whipped past his face and highlighted that jaw when he did try to throw a snowball? Well she was… a little distracted. He had seemed to pull something and had been walking with one arm almost limp all day though and…. where was he, anyways?

She saw Jack out of the corner of her eye and saw the sly smirk as they made eye contact. She wondered for a second if he actually thought competing so hard would actually get him the attention he wanted, then ran for the nearest cover as he shouted:

“I’ve got you in my sights!”

Wait… wasn’t there supposed to be an embankment here? She was caught out in the open, Jack was focused and she was out of ammo. She braced herself for impact.

“I will be your shield!”

She hadn’t braced herself for him. Reinhardt had dashed out beside her and there was a bright flash of blue; his arm hadn’t been limp, he’d just hidden his shield up his sleeve and only unveiled it at that very moment. She looked at his face and at the wild, goofy shit-eating grin it bore nearly ear-to-ear and she doubled over laughing.

The last snowballs smacked into the shield and as it came down she saw it. The embankment, or rather what was left of it, sculpted into the biggest snowball she had ever seen, careening through the air right at their dumbfounded Commander. It picked Jack right off his feet and Ana collapsed into the snow, rolling in a breathless fit of laughter that was only calmed somewhat as Rein turned towards.

“Scheeengel” he said, almost reverently.

Did… did he just call her? No, Fareeha had told her about this, she was rolling in the snow and had accidentally made a snow angel. She looked up at him, still sporting his signature big, dumb grin; the sun was nearly at its zenith and the glare off the snow brightened his features immensely. The cold was clearly starting to get even to him, as his cheeks had gone a rosy pink looking down at her. He shook his head for a quick second and offered her a gloved hand up… as a snowball smacked him right in the shoulder.

“It’s not the size of the snowball that counts, it’s how you use it!” Torbjorn called out triumphantly.

He seemed to revel in his small victory before some disgruntled if euphemistic cursing erupted from the porch; Blackwatch had returned and a very disgruntled McCree walked out onto the field with a look of betrayal on his face and arms already filled with snowballs.

“It’s High Noon!” He shouted, as he readied his barrage.


End file.
